


Gift

by liveforDBZ



Series: Palace Life [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gay, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforDBZ/pseuds/liveforDBZ
Summary: In return for a service to the king Kakarot is awarded with three of the sex slave Bulma's orgasms. How will he choose to collect?





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Palace Life series. It is common practice for King Vegeta and Queen Caulifla to take sex slaves. Bulma is Vegeta's favourite sex slave. No jealousy or plot will get in the way of their fun.

She rarely ever dreamed. Being thoroughly fucked did that to her. She was usually so worn out by the end of the day that her sleeps were deep and if she did dream she certainly didn’t remember in the morning. 

But this dream was nice. She was naked, which didn’t bother her in waking life let alone in dreaming. Vegeta was there. He had a feather in his hand which he ran up and down her body. It’s soft touches excited her, making her wet and ready. Vegeta, always so cocky, didn’t take her like she craved. Instead he got on his knees between her legs and licked her from her opening to her clit. Bulma mewled softly and clutched at his hair.

“Mm, Master.”

He looked up at her from between her legs and repeated the motion. Bulma’s hips bucked and she threw her head back in pleasure.

“Look at me.” Vegeta’s breath caressed her glistening folds making her, if it was possible, even more ready for him. She looked down into his eyes and felt a great need swell within her. It was like her clit was reaching out to him, begging to be sucked, to be stimulated.

“Please Master.”

Vegeta chuckled and obeyed her pleas. He ran his tongue directly over her clit.

“Yes Master, yes.”

“Bulma.”

Bulma’s head thrashed left and right on her pillow as the tongue on her clit ceased its lazy circles and went in for hard flicks over the bundle of nerves.

“Bulma.”

Somewhere in the back of Bulma’s sleep and pleasure addled brain, she wondered how Vegeta could be calling her name if his mouth was otherwise occupied.

“Whore!”

Bulma’s eyes flew open. She made to sit up, but an arm draped over her hips prevented such an action. Instead, she raised her head to look around the room. Vegeta stood by her bedside, looking down at her impassively. It took a moment for her to realize that the sensations on her vulva were not left over from her dream, but were very much real. She moaned involuntarily, looking at her master. 

“Whore I’ve brought someone to meet you.”

Bulma looked down between her legs to see a pair of dark eyes looking up at her. His mouth was busy sucking on her clit. The stranger was clearly a Saiyan. His gravity defying hair was enough of a tell as it stood out in all directions.

“This is Kakarot. He’s an able warrior who accompanied me on my last expedition. He saved my life from a coward’s attack. A king is never in debt, so I have given him three of your orgasms in return for his service. He is to collect them however he sees fit.” 

Bulma managed a nod, though her attention was somewhat split between Vegeta’s explanation and her significantly less than rude awakening by Kakarot’s tongue insistently exploring her folds.

“You are to do as he says without complaint. Is that clear whore?”

Kakarot chose that moment to probe a finger inside of her canal.

Bulma moaned loud in response. Vegeta grabbed her roughly by the hair and turned her attention toward him.

“I said is that clear?”

“Yes, Master!” Bulma said loudly. Kakarot - the cheeky bastard - added another finger as she spoke.

“Good.” Vegeta retreated to the armchair in the corner of the room. “Proceed.”

Kakarot was extremely skilled with his tongue. He alternated between lazily drawing shapes around Bulma’s clit and flicking it mercilessly with the tip. His fingers moved smoothly in and out of her, dragging along her front wall and her g-spot as they went. 

Bulma whimpered and clutched at the pillow under her head, screwing her eyes shut tight at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her with every move Kakarot made. She stole a glance to the corner of the room and was rewarded with the sight of Vegeta, completely naked and erect, jerking his cock in lazy strokes, his eyes fixed on the movements of Kakarot’s tongue.

“Yes. Oh god Master yes please make me come!” As Kakarot’s movements increased in speed, Bulma’s pleading fell from her lips like a constant prayer. Her orgasm was building in her belly. Twisting beneath the thin walls of her vagina, throbbing around her aching clitoris. Her essence rushed to meet Kakarot’s mouth with every lick he awarded her flesh. She could feel herself dripping onto the sheets. She knew Kakarot’s face was likely smeared with her wetness. 

It was all too much.

This stranger in her bed, giving her pleasure so intimately, his tongue discovering her hills and valleys. Vegeta in the corner, cock hard and proud, watching the scene before him like a private dance put on just for him. Bulma looked down at Kakarot again to find his eyes seeking hers, trained on her reactions to bring her more pleasure.

She came. 

She arched off the bed, the contractions of her vagina squeezing rhythmically on Kakarot’s fingers. A flood of liquid poured from her to meet his waiting lips. He didn’t stop his ministrations, rather he decreased their pressure, lapping up her release and helping her ride through her orgasm.

1 of 3 repaid.

Bulma barely had time to recover before Kakarot stood and looked down at her with cold eyes.

“On all fours.”

She scrambled to obey, trying hard not to allow her limbs to shake with the aftermath of her orgasm. She situated herself on all fours, pussy displayed to Vegeta, as she had been taught. This displeased Kakarot.

He hit her hard on her backside, the resounding smack echoing through the room.

“Other way, whore” Kakarot hissed.

Shaking now from arousal and fear, Bulma turned so she faced Vegeta.

“Yes master, thank you master.”

Kakarot chuckled darkly in his throat and came up behind her. 

“You are a well trained whore. My congratulations, your highness, on your work.”

Bulma’s eyes were obediently on the floor, but she imagined she could hear the smirk in Vegeta’s voice as he replied.

“Yes she does please me well.”

Bulma felt Kakarot take his place behind her. He ran his hand lightly down her spine, making her shiver. His finger continued its path down to her asshole. He teased around the opening for a moment before pressing down gently and watching the digit disappear inside of her.

“Her body does appear to be made for pleasure, highness.”

He slowly moved the finger in and out of her asshole, enticing a groan from Bulma’s throat in response to the friction. The men laughed at her response, then, without any warning at all, Kakarot forced himself inside her drenched pussy.

Bulma let out a yell of shock and pleasure. Although she had failed to get a good look at him, she knew immediately that Kakarot was longer than Vegeta. The stretch was not as apparent with Kakarot as with her master, but on each inward thrust she could feel the head of Kakarot’s cock meet her cervix. Although a generally uncomfortable sensation, Bulma had been trained to derive immense pleasure from pain and found herself pushing back onto Kakarot’s cock with every pass to try and take him deeper inside of her.

Kakarot set an unpredictable pace, at one moment punishing and at the next torturously slow. Bulma enjoyed the drag of his skin on hers as he withdrew from her depths only to fill her again.

Bulma stole a glance up at her master and found him as he had been before, comfortably lounged on the armchair and stroking his cock to the rhythm of Kakarot’s thrusts. She expected his eyes to be trained onto her face, or at the very least her swaying breasts, but found herself surprised to find him focused on an area above her head. His face was predatory. His chin was angled down as he focused on the spot above her, his eyed filled with an unbridled passion that Bulma was intimately familiar with. 

She glanced over her shoulder to find the object of Vegeta’s intense focus. Kakarot looked back at Vegeta was the same electric want. Where most would immediately break eye contact in respect for the monarch, Kakarot seemed invincible. His eyes bored into Vegeta’s with an explosive need that he seemed to be releasing into Bulma’s body as his trusts became sharper and more precise. 

She then knew her place. She was only a pawn in the courtship of these god like men. But she felt neither jealous nor saddened by this revelation. In fact, their intensity made her wetter. It felt as though the temperature in the room had increased exponentially and the only way to escape the heat was to fuck herself back onto Kakarot’s cock with as much force as he gave.

Her moans became insistent. Her breath quickened and the pitch of her voice rose with the climb to her peak.

“She’s close, Kakarot.” Vegeta spoke from his seat. The spell seemed to have broken and the attention was back on her writing body as she fought to maintain her position on all fours lest her arms fail her.

“Yes highness. I can feel her walls begin to tighten around me.” Kakarot slapped her ass. “You’re a good whore, aren’t you Bulma.”

The sound of her name spoken so harshly on his lips made her push her hips back harder. Tears of pleasure began to gather in her eyes as she responded wantonly,

“Yes Master yes I’m your good whore. Make your whore come sir please make your whore come.”

Vegeta chuckled in response. Kakarot growled as he pistoned his cock in and out of her soaking hole.

“That’s it whore, I want you to come for your masters. Show us your pleasure.”

At this, Bulma exploded. Kakarot withdrew and sat back to watch her as she came, squirting her juices all over his cock and the bedspread. 

2 of 3 repaid.

“Fuck yes” Kakarot whispered as Bulma’s hips gyrated and she shook with the force of her orgasm. Kakarot moved back behind her and slipped his cock easily in and out of her in segmented thrusts. Bulma whimpered at the sensation and the hypersensitivity.

“Careful Kakarot” Vegeta warned, “you only have one orgasm left and she’s bound to come again quickly because of her sensitivity.”

Kakarot thrust in once more and withdrew. 

“I guess I’ll have to take a different hole then.”

He lifted her easily and lay down on the bed. Her back remained to him, opening her body to the room and to Vegeta seated across from her. 

Kakarot lined his cock up with her asshole and teased his head around the opening. Bulma moaned and found her footing, legs spread on either side of Kakarot’s legs, hands braced behind her.

“Highness I think her come is more than enough lubricant for this, if it pleases you.”

Bulma whimpered at the humiliation of having come so strongly for the harsh man beneath her. She looked up to find Vegeta’s hand almost a blur over his hard cock as he pleasured himself at the sight of the drenched lovers on the bed.

“It pleases me fine, Kakarot.”

This was all Kakarot had been waiting for. Still holding Bulma up to control her movements, he lowered her slightly until the head of his cock disappeared inside of her.

Bulma cried out as she felt her ass expand to accommodate his girth. She counted herself lucky that Vegeta was so much thicker than Kakarot. If he hadn’t been then this would have been more painful than pleasurable. 

Kakarot groaned low in his throat as his cock disappeared inside of her.

“She’s so tight highness.” Kakarot guided her body until she sat snugly against him in his lap and then lifted her again until only his head remained inside of her.

“Yes” Vegeta said proudly. He stood from his seat and came over to the pair, eyes dark and lust filled, cock bobbing with every step. “It seems no matter how many times I fuck her or how many ways, she’s always squeezing my cock between her legs.”

Bulma moaned. They were speaking of her as an object, as though she couldn’t hear them or wasn’t there at all.

Kakarot laughed darkly and lifted her again off of his cock then slowly back onto it. Bulma clenched her muscles around him. He hissed and increased his speed. 

“She is most accomplished, highness. The way she squeezes her muscles around me. It’s as though she’s desperate to make me come before she does.”

The pace was quicker now. Kakarot was lifting her completely free of his cock but her ass barely had time to register the emptiness before she was forced down again. 

Vegeta stood in front of her and he was all she could focus on; the one solid thing in her pleasure addled mind. He leaned onto the bed and lazily stroked his finger over her chest and around a nipple. Bulma’s breaths harshened at the sensation. But he didn’t stop there. He moved his finger over the other nipple then down between the valley of her breasts. He dipped it swiftly in and out of her belly button then continued downwards towards her vulva. Bulma moaned and swivelled her hips on the cock beneath her, finding it impossible to gain enough friction to satiate the burning need inside of her.

Vegeta’s hand reached her clit and lightly traced circles around it. Bulma’s moans were almost like sobs now.

“Please Master.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Please what? Use your words woman.”

“Please Master I need you.”

Vegeta’s finger lowered still further and dipped into her wetness.

“Is Kakarot’s cock not enough for you, whore?”

As if in protest to such an absurd statement, Kakarot began an even faster pace, thrusting up to meet her body as he forced her down by her hips.

“Yes Master, yes I like Kakarot’s cock very much. Thank you Master.”

Vegeta’s finger slipped inside of her vagina. The dual sensations were driving her mad. Kakarot’s attentions to her asshole were punishing, but Vegeta’s finger felt barely there after the fucking she had already received. 

“I can feel how much you like his cock, dirty whore.” Vegeta added another finger and began twisting them in and out of her pussy. “Do you feel empty?”

“Yes Master.”

“Is his cock in your ass not enough? Do you need to be filled even more?”

Kakarot growled and began lifting Bulma up from his cock only to drop her completely, allowing gravity to do its part. 

“Master I love his cock inside of me. Please Master I need you.”

Vegeta smirked but did not remove his fingers. “What say you, Kakarot? Do you feel like sharing? Her last orgasm is, after all, your gift.”

Kakarot’s movements were all of a sudden still. Bulma dropped down, taking his cock completely inside of her. He held her hips steady, flush to his. 

“If his highness is the sharing kind, then I would desire nothing more.”

Vegeta’s eyes found Kakarot’s and Bulma could once again see the intense passion in their dark depths. She whimpered involuntarily and swayed her hips in little movements to gain friction. She had found herself the lucky conductor of their electric attraction to each other and it was doing nothing to satiate her need. She felt like a live wire.

Without breaking eye contact with Kakarot, Vegeta made his way between Bulma’s legs. He positioned himself, then thrust deep within her.

Everything went white. It was like she had been thrust into an abyss; all senses lost to her. The silence pressed in, sight gone. All that remained was the feeling of the two cocks inside of her. Pressed together by her tightness save for the thin layer of skin separating them. She didn’t realize that she was screaming. Her words were intelligible as they began to move in tandem, fucking her between them like a toy in their game.

For the first time that night, Kakarot lost his control. He gripped her hips and pushed her harshly down onto their cocks repeatedly.

“Highness” He whispered. “Yes highness I can feel you inside of her.”

Vegeta growled in pleasure and used his leverage to thrust into her in time with Kakarot.

“Do you like that Kakarot? You like the feel of my cock hot and hard against yours as you fuck my whore?”

Bulma’s moans at his words drowned out any response Kakarot may have had to such a statement. Kakarot’s hands gripped her hips even tighter. 

“Yes highness. You whore is so willing, so wet. She is a wonderful vessel through which to feel you, highness.”

Vegeta’s pace increased at Kakarot’s words. All Bulma could do was to open her legs still wider and the accept the dual cocks now ramming inside of her openings. She could feel hot tears of pleasure run down her cheeks. The sensation was overpowering. They were so hot, so hard. She was so grateful to be the one sandwiched between them as they fucked each other through her.

“Yes Master yes fuck your whore. God yes Master, fuck me. You both feel so good inside of me I love the feel of your cocks filling me so completely. Yes Master!”

Bulma bucked her hips between them as her third orgasm shook her body, her eyes rolling back into her head, her moans so loud they burned her throat. 

It was like her orgasm never ended. It rolled wave after wave of white hot pleasure down her spine. Her moans were more like screams as she vocalized her release in the only was she could. Vegeta’s weight on top of her was heavy. His face was beside hers, inches from Kakarot’s. Neither of them slowed their pace as Bulma came down from her orgasm. In fact, their thrusts became more jagged and uncontrolled. Their breaths were harsh in her ear as they neared their peaks. 

“Highness” Kakarot hissed between clenched teeth.

If Vegeta’s mouth had not been so close to Bulma’s ear, she may have missed his next words. “Come for me Kakarot.”

Kakarot immediately howled his release, his seed filling Bulma’s ass unforgivingly. Bulma whimpered at the sensation, but it was not over yet.

Upon Kakarot’s release Vegeta claimed his lips beside Bulma’s head. Their kiss was dominant and harsh. She heard Vegeta grunt into the kiss as he exploded deep inside of her.

With a few more thrusts, Vegeta and Kakarot broke apart and finally became still. After a moment, Vegeta removed his weight from her body and slipped out of her. She could feel his come running down her thigh, but she could not bring herself to move. It was like every muscle in her body was spent. 

Kakarot lifted her from his cock and laid her down on the bed. His come trickled from her asshole as she involuntarily clenched around nothing.

She didn’t hear them leave. She fell once again into sleep; this time dreamless. Being thoroughly fucked did that to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Vegeta/Bulma & Brolly/Bulma  
Let me know if you have any pairings/kinks you want to see!


End file.
